Watashi no Yume
by LoNeRYuFfe
Summary: Watashi no yume... Mi sueño...


Keiko despertó una noche, agitada, con la almohada totalmente empapada a causa de sus lágrimas. Sus lágrimas... No significaban mucho para nadie. Ni su propio novio se preocupaba por ella... Lo único que hacía era insultarla... No tratarla como lo que supuestamente era: "LA MUJER QUE AMA"...

Replantearse si estuvo bien lo que hizo aquella vez... Cuando volvieron del torneo. Nadie se había enterado... Era un secreto entre ellos dos...

"Entre caricias nos entregamos"...

El sonido de su radio despertador hizo que se diera cuenta que tenía que ir a la escuela. El despertador de ella era muy bonito, en vez de aturdirla con su famoso PIII PIIII PIIII, ponía la radio a bajo volumen, pero hacía que Keiko se despertara al instante.

Ella estaba cansada de las premoniciones: No quería saber qué iba a pasar...

La chica salió de su casa, ya vestida, sumida en sus pensamientos... Pensando en aquel sueño... Que no quería que fuese realidad...

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Kuwabara antes de chocarse con la chica. "Fíjate por donde caminas – Kazuma mira quien es – Ah, Keiko, hola, cómo...?" Al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica, le preguntó si su estado era... Bueno, al pedo, porque era notable que su estado era DEPLORABLE...

En El CoLe(G!o)

Kuwabara: Urameshi, ¿Cómo estas?... Y... y Keiko?

Yusuke: Mejor que no vino esa gruñona -- Nadie me pedirá que lo pelee, nadie me dará consejos, nadie me hará quedar en ridículo...

Kuwabara: Oye... ¿Estas seguro que es tu novia? XD

Yusuke: ¿Por qué lo dices...? ¬¬

Kuwabara: Vi salir a Keiko de su casa, con el uniforme, pero no ha venido al colegio, y yo pensé que le había pasado algo y... Ey, ¡sabes como detesto hablar con las paredes!

"_¿Dónde estas...?"_

Yusuke fue a la casa de Keiko y no la encontró. Salió de nuevo, recorriendo casi todo el barrio... Cuando llegó al parque no vio una escena muy agradable...

"Suéltenla YA" Dijo el luchador, con un tono agresivo.

Keiko yacía tendida en suelo, y al parecer había vomitado...

Uno de los chicos que rodeaban a la muchacha dijo con tono altanero "Mira estúpido, la encontramos aquí tirada, ya estaba así..."

"Pero esa mordida en el cuello no creo que se la haya hecho sola" Le respondió Yusuke, cada vez más enfadado...

"Ehe... Bueno, uno no se puede resistir a las chicas bonitas" Interfirió otro de los chicos.

Yusuke, con una furia de pies a cabeza, le contestó "Claro que uno no se puede resistir, pero cuando la chica bonita se trata de mi novia es una GRAN excepción"

PIM PAM PUM SORT TROZ TOMÁ GUACHO!!

Bien, como todos imaginamos, los chicos estaban mal heridos, en el suelo, devastados, y Yusuke levantaba a Keiko con una mueca de enojo.

La llevó a su casa... No había nadie y eso era extraño. La depositó en su cama y se quedó con ella hasta que recobró el sentido...

Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue abrazarlo... "Yusuke... Yusuke.... ¿Qué paso?..."

Yusuke sólo se dignó a mirarla (Ni le devolvió el abrazo). "Tienes una capacidad muy grande de meterte en problemas..." Le dijo.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Yusuke yo... He tenido un sueño..."

Yusuke: Bien, ¿y para eso has faltado a la escuela?

Keiko: En el sueño... Yo estaba leyendo... Un papel... Estaba en un hospital... Y... Estaba llorando... Me desperté mal... Lo que trato de decirte es que creo que...

Yusuke: ¿Por eso nos preocupaste? Saliste de tu casa, te cruzaste con Kuwabara, no le hablaste, sólo caminabas y al final no viniste al colegio. Realmente no te comprendo. ¡A veces eres tan insoportable!...

Keiko: ... Con lágrimas en los ojos... ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS!

Yusuke: Perfecto, ¡me parece genial!

Y así, sin decir ni una palabra más, Yusuke se retiró de la casa de aquella que alguna vez había sido su novia. Ya todo era un mal recuerdo...

Después de la escuela

Kuwabara: Tenemos una reunión con Koenma a las 8, no faltes Urameshi! Oye... ¿Qué te pasa?...

Yusuke: Nada, ¿por qué?

Kuwabara: A mi no me engañas, algo ha pasado... Tienes una cara de aparece disfrazado de banana...de culo que te la pateas 

Yusuke: ... Corté con Keiko... sigue caminando

Kuwabara no lo podía creer. Esa frase retumbaba en sus oídos. Todos sabían que se llevaban mal, pero nadie creería que dejarían de ser novios algún día...

Se quedo en seco, se detuvo, no pudo decir nada. "Iré hoy, ¿la reunión es en tu casa?" Preguntó Urameshi.

Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza, aún atónito...

Yusuke levantó dos dedos en señal de victoria y dijo "¡No te preocupes, ya me tenía un poco harto!". Se fue él, lo más campante, hacia su casa...

A las ocho en la casa de Kuwabara

Koenma: Bien, los he reunido aquí a todos para decirles que... Tienen vacaciones!

Botan: WTF?! WHAT THE FUCK?! Vacaciones? Síi!! Hacía varios siglos que no tenía unas buenas vacaciones... ¡Vamos todos juntos! ¡Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Yukina, Seiriu, Keiko y yo!

(N/A: Tema tabú xD)

Kurama: ¡Me gusta la idea!

Koenma: Lo siento, pero yo no puedo, tengo muchos asuntos pen... ¡A la mierda! ¡Vamos todos de vacaciones...!

Seiriu: ¿Y Keiko?

Silencio sepulcral

Yusuke: No se siente bien...

Kuwabara les hacía señas a todos para evitar que tocaran el tema. Imitando a una tijera, señalaba que habían cortado...

Shizuru, Yukina y Botan se miraron, y al unísono dijeron "Vamos". Y así las tres partieron rumbo a la casa de Keiko

Kurama, Hiei y Koenma mostraban una expresión que denotaba desconocimiento. Kuwabara volvió a hacer una seña diciendo que luego les explicaría. Yusuke sólo miraba por la ventana, metido dentro de sus pensamientos...

Ke!kO's HoUsE

Botan tocó el timbre de la casa de Keiko. Una débil y frágil muchachita abrió la puerta. "Oh Dios" fue lo único que dijo la peliazul al ver a su amiga en ese estado: Estaba totalmente pálida, tenía muchas ojeras y se estaba tocando constantemente el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar o algo así...

Mi Dios, Keiko, ¿Qué te pasó?

Les diré cuando esté segura. Esperen a mañana...

Shizuru se levantó y se fue. Yukina y Botan la miraron, atónitas. "Ya esta todo dicho, mañana pasaremos por aquí" Dijo, mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

Keiko le pidió a Seiriu que se retirara rápido, y nadie entendía por qué...

Y esto ya parecía un juego que sólo unos pocos entendían... Seiriu apagó el cigarrillo y dijo "A ver si nos sale fumador..."

Al D!A s!gU!eNtE

Kuwabara: Apresúrate, Urameshi! Estas muy acostumbrado a la compañía de Keiko, ella siempre te empujaba para que fueras más rápido...

Cada vez que Yusuke escuchaba ese nombre su corazón latía con más fuerza. No sabía como perdonarse. Lo que hizo estuvo muy mal. Y además, no la dejó terminar lo que iba a decir... "Boludeces, mejor me dejo de pensar en estas cosas..."

En fin, no pudo olvidarse (XD)... Cada cosa que pasaba le hacía recordar lo muy basura que fue con ella. Ella se desmayó, y eso no es su culpa... Él tal vez no fue el mejor novio que una chica habría podido desear...

Y aún así ella seguía a su lado... "Ahora creo que no va a querer ni verme a la cara, llego a aparecer para pedirle disculpas y me va a tirar una mesa o algo así -- Por el bien de mis huesos, no..."

"¡¡UUUURAAAAAMEEEEEESHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

El grito del profesor despertó a Yusuke. Luego de una típica pelea, el muchacho decidió firmar lo que había escrito tal vez sin darse cuenta... La carta... Una carta para pedirle disculpas a Keiko...

Al finalizar las clases, fue corriendo hacia la casa de la chica, dispuesto a darle la carta, pero en ese momento la escuchó llorar desde dentro de su cuarto y decidió quedarse a escuchar...

"¡¿Por qué...?! Ahora, ¿Cómo se lo digo?... Se enfadará conmigo... POR QUEEEEE?!"

Keiko ya gritaba. El dolor que sentía era inmenso. Yusuke entró corriendo e instintivamente la abrazó. Ella sólo podía llorar... Llorar y llorar, sin tomar conciencia de en brazos de quién estaba llorando. Y así comenzó la conversación...

Keiko: ¿Por qué me dejó?...

Yusuke: ¿Quién te dejo?...

Keiko: él... El único hombre que amo...

Yusuke: ¿Tu novio...?

Keiko: Sí... él

Yusuke: Él no sabía lo que hacía... Deberías perdonarlo...

Keiko: Siempre lo he hecho... Pero no vendrá, porque no me quiere más...

Yusuke: Es que él pensó que tu no lo querías ver nunca jamás...

Keiko: Mentira... Él sabe perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin él... Se acurruca en el pecho de aquel que no sabía quien era

Yusuke: ¿Lloras por culpa de él...?

Keiko: Sí...Yusuke no me sueltes...

Yusuke: No lo haré...

Keiko: Tengo miedo de que no me quieras más por lo que te voy a decir...

Yusuke: No voy a ser tan idiota, no voy a perderte otra vez...

Keiko: Yusuke yo...

Jaja! ) Les reeeeeeeee cabió, gileeeesss xD! Jaja, hola, qué tal? Les va gustando el Fic? Ojalá que sí! (Innsha'Allah)

Soy malísima para hacer fics, pero weh, algo es algo, ne? Este fic está dedicado a Tsuki, watashi no besuto tomodachi, a mi amigasa Kasumi que se muere todita por Kurama (En este fic no hay Yaoi, así que... Shora xD... Estoy amenazada, Yukina va a matarme si pongo Yaoi y de Hieicito U), a Yukina (Te quiero Misato xD), y a Koto, mi hermana, obviamente )!!!

Me despido de todos ustedes,

Los quiero mucho

Ma'a ElSalama

Keiko Yukimura

(AhOrA oDaLiSkA XD, tipo nah xD!!!!)


End file.
